Come Home Soon
by ShawnBelle
Summary: Jack is gone for the summer and Courtney and Missy both miss him so much. He's been gone for a little longer than anticipated and Missy is worried. JCJM(beginning). R&R! Or email me at Kristin233hotmail.com wreviews.
1. Missy's Story

This is my first fic on this show so bear with me…

Summary: Jack is gone for the summer and Courtney and Missy both miss him so much. He's been gone for a little longer than anticipated and Missy is worried. JC/JM (beginning)

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack and Bobby. Though I wish I owned Jack. All I own is this idea. And I don't own the song "Come Home Soon" by Shedaisy.

He's been gone for over two months. And everything has been a wreck. Him not being here is driving me insane. I miss him like crazy. I miss his banter and his kisses but most of all I just miss him. It sucks that his mom took him to New York for the summer. Couldn't she of just let him stay here with me? Our relationship was going so well and she just decided on one crazy night that she wanted to take them with her. She must've been smoking something on that night. And so, he broke up with me. Saying that he didn't know what his mom had in store for him. And he didn't want my summer to suck so he would let me free and if he came back before or during the school year we would be together again. I don't know anymore. I don't know if he just said that so he could be with her.

Her being Courtney Benedict. She had caught his eye from the moment she got here. And he had been lusting after her ever since. He claimed that they were just friends. But I knew better than that. I'm not some dumb blonde like everyone thinks I am. I do have feelings and I do have eyes and ears and even surprisingly for some a brain. And it doesn't take a genius to figure out that he wanted her and she wanted him. But they must've thought so since he lied to me. Not once. But twice. The first time was him telling me that nothing was going on between them. He never admitted to lying but I knew something was. At least not really. But in their hearts and minds. And the second time was when they kissed. He said they didn't. And I believed him. That was until I read her diary where she said that she had feelings for him and she wished that she could kiss him everyday. And that she wished he were never with me. We had broken up after that. But we got back together rather quickly and I lost my virginity to him. And then…he left. Kind of ironic huh? Yea, I thought so too. But, when I asked him he sweared that it wasn't the case. Being lied to twice by the same man leaves you to wonder if he would ever lie again. So, if you're wondering if I believed him that time the answer is yes and no. Yes because well he's Jack…how can you not want to believe him. And no because…well you already read why he lied to me. Proof enough? I think so. But when he promised to call me I believed him. And ironically I haven't received not one phone call from him. Not **ONE**. Not even a stupid letter. **NOTHING**! I'm sure Courtney's received at least a letter or a phone call. God knows what else she's received. Probably roses or a gift of some sort. He would be one to do that. For the woman he loves. And that wouldn't be me. But _her._

Courtney's part will be next. After I finish up Missy's. If I get good reviews. So R&R!


	2. The call and the songwhich leads to what...

This is my first fic on this show so bear with me…

Summary: Jack is gone for the summer and Courtney and Missy both miss him so much. He's been gone for a little longer than anticipated and Missy is worried. JC/JM (beginning)

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack and Bobby. Though I wish I owned Matt Long. All I own is this idea. And I don't own the song "Come Home Soon" by Shedaisy.

A/N: Sorry about the time in-between these chapters. Next chapter won't be as long of a wait. But in order for me to write that chapter you GOTTA REPLY.

Chapter 2

Jack had finally called. I don't know if he wanted to or felt like he had to. I'm only his girlfriend. I deserve to be called. Right? He had asked how Courtney was of course, and what could I say? "Why do you love her and not"? NO! So instead, in typical Missy fashion I told him I didn't know. That I hadn't talked to her in days. He sounded really upset. Which brings me to the question of why being HER?

"JACK!"

"Hey Courtney. What's up?"

"Nothing. Did you call Missy?"

I cursed myself for asking that.

"Just called her. She sounded upset. Do you know why?"

"She misses you."

"Do you miss me?"

"Of course. You know I love you Jack."

"I know. I was just making sure. Well my mom has to call the college."

"When are you coming home?"

"In a week. I'll call you."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye Court."

That had been the first time I talked to Jack in about 2 weeks. He had left for New York about a month ago. And when he left he was still dating Missy. He had told me that he loved me the day he left and I told him I loved him. But after awhile I felt stupid. LOVE? How could I love someone who had a girlfriend? How could I be the other woman? How could I? But in a way, I was. I had told him I would wait for him and he had told me that he would break up with Missy once he got back. But now, I don't know how true that is. When he left I lived on those words. In fact, I had multiple dreams on how it would be. But now…now I just wait for the day when he comes home.

It's not like me to listen to country. But I had just gotten home from grocery shopping and decided to turn the radio on in the kitchen…

_I put away the groceries _

_And I take my daily bread_

_I dream of your arms around me _

_As I tuck the kids in bed_

_I don't know what you're doing _

_And I don't know where you are_

_But I look up at the great big sky_

_And I hope you're wishing on that same bright star_

_I wonder _

_I pray_

_And I sleep alone_

_I cry alone_

_And it's so hard living here on my own_

_So please, come home soon_

_(Come home soon)_

_I know that we're together_

_Even though we're far apart_

_And I'll wear our lucky penny 'round my neck_

_Press to my heart_

_I wonder_

_I pray_

_And I sleep alone_

_I cry alone_

_And it's so hard living here on my own_

_So please, come home soon_

_(Come home soon)_

_I still imagine your touch_

_It's beautiful missing something that much_

_But sometimes love needs a fighting chance_

_So I'll wait my turn until it's out turn to dance_

_I wonder_

_I pray_

_I sleep alone_

_I cry alone_

_Without you this house is not a home_

_So please, come home soon_

_I walk alone_

_I try alone_

_I'll wait for you, _

_Don't want to die alone_

_So please, come home soon_

_Come home soon_

_Come home soon_

I started to cry. That was Jack's song and mine. I heard it all the time since he left. And I told him about it and he told me that it was sour song. And I just started crying even more. Remembering that conversation. He had told me about this big fight that he had with Missy before he left and I told him not to worry. I turned the radio on and the words of the song just started to fill the room. He asked me what that was. Knowing I hate country. I said that it was a song that reminded me of him. I told him the story of how I went to turn my dad's radio on in his study and this song came on. It was the day that he left. The day that we told each other that we loved each other. So he promised me, when he got home that I would play it for him and that we would dance. Now, if you knew Jack then you would know he doesn't dance. So to my surprise, I laughed and agreed. He laughed to and then that was it. That was the last time I talked to him. And then now. The time when he asked about Missy and the shortest conversation we had EVER had. But, it leads me to the question of…what's gonna happen?

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want me to continue? Want me to stop? Then reply. That's the only way I will write another chapter. Next chapter…you'll see…


End file.
